This invention relates generally to panic bar type door operator mechanisms, and more particularly it is concerned with a novel alarm unit for cooperative association with a panic bar type door operator mechanism.
Many commercial and institutional buildings have doors which include panic bar type door operator mechanisms on one side of the door. Normally the doors are latched in the closed position by some type of latch or bolt mechanism and the purpose of the panic bar mechanism is to enable such a latch or bolt mechanism to be operated to an unlatched condition by pushing on the panic bar operator.
There are various types of panic bar assemblies some of which comprise a pivotally mounted operator. Other types comprise an operator which is guided for straight line motion toward the door. While it is with respect to this latter type of panic bar operator that the preferred embodiment of the present invention is disclosed, it will be appreciated that certain principles of the invention may be applicable to other types of panic bar operators and mechanisms.
Because of the security aspects which typically accompany these types of doors, it is often useful for a warning to be given when an attempt is made to open a door by operation of the panic bar mechanism. In the disclosed embodiment of the present invention, an alarm unit is integrally incorporated into the panic bar assembly in association with the mechanism. This unit, when armed, is capable of emitting an audible warning from the panic bar assembly when an attempt is made to operate the panic bar. Principles of the invention can be used to give a remote warning signal in addition or alternatively to the local alarm.
A further feature of the invention is that the unit has the ability to be selectively armed and disarmed. When the unit is disarmed, operation of the panic bar will not cause an alarm to be given.
Still another feature of the invention, which is particularly useful for a self-contained alarm device such as an audible battery-operated one, is the ability of the alarm unit to provide convenient access for maintenance, battery replacement, and/or testing.
Still further attributes of the invention involve the organization and arrangement of various component parts. The preferred embodiment contains an efficient and effective design and organization of component parts which enables the unit to be efficiently fabricated, assembled and maintained. It is also cost-effective. Several of the individual components perform multiple functions. The maintenance function referred to above, is accomplished through use of the key which is utilized to arm and disarm the alarm unit. For instance, access for battery replacement can be accomplished without having to disassemble internal component parts of the mechanism. This feature is accomplished by making the key switch an assembly which is separate from the alarm assembly, but wherein the two assemblies come into cooperative association simply by virtue of mounting the key switch assembly on the panic bar.
The foregoing, as well as additional features, advantages, and benefits of the invention will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.